La niña del sombrero rosa
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Mimi creía que todos eran raros por no echarle azúcar y sirope a los huevos. En ningún momento pensaba que la extraña fuera ella. Y eso, para Taichi, estaba bien. [Para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28 por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28_ (también conocido como YAX28, Androide o Trabalenguas) por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

 **~ La niña del sombrero rosa ~**

.

La primera vez que la vio, no consiguió aprenderse su nombre, así que pasó a ser «la niña del sombrero rosa». Le llamó la atención, claro, no todo el mundo lleva algo así en la cabeza. De hecho, pensaba que los sombreros de vaqueros solo eran para hombres, había visto demasiadas películas del oeste. Por eso era sorprendente ver uno de ese color tan femenino.

Pero no la juzgaba por ello. No era quién para hacerlo.

«El niño de los goggles» o «El chico del peinado de Goku» eran solo algunos de sus apodos. Y los llevaba con orgullo. Destacar no le daba miedo, podía con ello, y parecía que esa niña también.

Y, curiosamente, aquello no era lo único que tenían en común.

Porque un primero de agosto cayeron del cielo nieve y digivices. Y una extraña fuerza los tragó hasta otro mundo, a ellos y otros cinco niños.

Fue entonces cuando se aprendió su nombre: Mimi.

 **~ · ~**

¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil? Taichi había sido llamado así más de una vez, especialmente por sus padres o profesores, pero estaba convencido de que Mimi le ganaba. Y también estaba seguro de que tenía alguna clase de poder. Que cuando deseaba algo, el universo entero se esforzaba por dárselo, aunque a veces no saliera bien.

Ella deseó beber un refresco y el Mundo Digital puso un montón de máquinas de bebidas delante de Mimi. Todos creyeron que no era momento para eso, o que sería una trampa, pero ella no. Tan confiada, tan infantil… tan inocente. Corrió hacia ellas.

Pero ese no fue el mayor problema, no. Lo peor fue que insultó a un Numemon y provocó una persecución que obviamente hizo que todos tuvieran que huir. ¡¿Es que esa chica nunca pensaba?!

Se dispersaron mientras corrían y Tai siguió a Mimi, no supo por qué. Quizá por casualidad, tal vez porque no se atrevía a dejarla sola. No importó, él no pudo hacer nada por cuidarla, pronto cayó en las zarpas de Monzaemon.

Luego supo que el problema del poco tacto de Mimi llegaba a otros extremos. Que llegó incluso a gritar a Monzaemon que se debería avergonzar de lo que les había hecho. Fue entonces la primera vez que Taichi sonrió pensando en ella. Imaginándola tan inocente como para no entender que existiera alguien con maldad. Y, también, diciendo que eran sus amigos.

Los amigos están los unos para los otros, siempre. Ella lo demostró, porque los salvó.

 **~ · ~**

Mimi era la que más lo repetía: «quiero volver a mi casa».

Todos los pensaban, todos fantaseaban con ello, pero lo callaban. Taichi sonreía con tristeza cada vez que la escuchaba quejarse. A veces le hubiera gustado no vivir con el peso de tener que animar a los demás, de empujarlos hacia delante, y simplemente quedarse atrás diciendo que echaba de menos su hogar. La envidiaba en eso.

También la envidiaba por la naturalidad con la que creía las cosas, simplemente porque sí.

Mimi creía que todos eran raros por no echarle azúcar y sirope a los huevos. En ningún momento pensaba que la extraña fuera ella. Y eso, para él, estaba bien.

Por todas esas pequeñas cosas que iba descubriendo en Mimi, se sentía mal cuando ella tenía mala cara. Por querer volver a casa, por escucharlo discutir con Yamato, por aprender a sobrellevar el vivir aquellas aventuras.

Tai se prometió a sí mismo varias veces que haría lo posible porque ella y los demás no estuvieran tristes o asustados.

Cuando fueron separados por Devimon, casi rezó porque Mimi no estuviera sola y no llorase mucho.

 **~ · ~**

La impulsividad de Mimi, no se corrigió. Cuando llegaron al continente corrió hacia la aldea que en teoría era de Koromons. Sin esperar a nadie, solo repitiendo que quería darse un baño. Los demás fueron tras ella y Taichi no pudo sorprenderse al saber que los Pagumons se la habían llevado.

Parecía que la niña del sombrero rosa había nacido para ser una damisela en apuros, una princesa de esa de los cuentos viejos.

Escuchó sus gritos y los siguió, deseando que no le hubieran hecho daño. Era el más enfadado, el más decidido, porque no pensaba dejar que unos digimons cualquiera se la llevaran. Sora gritó algo, pero le dio igual, porque tenía que salvar a Mimi. Lo que no esperaba, era verla en aquella situación.

Al descorrer una cortina, la encontró dándose un baño. Tenía una pierna en alto y decía estar en el paraíso. Tai sintió que se ponía rojo y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo apartar la mirada.

Como es lógico, a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia. Tiró todo lo que encontró, gritando, para que se marcharan él y Koushiro. Taichi intentó explicarse, pero fue en vano. Cayó al suelo por un golpe y, aún dolorido, se dijo que había merecido la pena.

 **~ · ~**

Las aventuras en el Mundo Digital los transformaron a todos. A algunos de golpe, a otros poco a poco. Aprendieron a base de intentos, errores y aciertos.

Tai se equivocó más de una vez. La más dolorosa fue cuando forzó una evolución incorrecta en su compañero. No solo le dolió sentirse terriblemente culpable, también el darse cuenta de que las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que pensaba y preguntarse si sería digno de su emblema.

Todos intentaron consolarlo, pero solo una lo consiguió.

Mimi, demostrando más madurez que en todo su viaje, le dijo las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

Y en la mirada que compartieron, Taichi se sintió completamente reconfortado.

 **~ · ~**

A partir de ese momento, hubo muchos más donde fue ella la que lo ayudó. Cuando consiguió que los Numemons les dejaran subir al barco en medio del desierto, poniéndose tan coqueta que Tai notó que se sonrojaba, o encargándose de taparlos con una manta que los camuflaba en el rescate de Sora.

Mimi estaba cambiando. Poco a poco dejaba atrás a la chica llorona que no paraba de quejarse. Y él no sabía si le alegraba o le daba pena ver cómo todo avanzaba demasiado deprisa.

Pero ella parecía pelear por llevar la contraria a ese pensamiento. Por no crecer.

No quería su emblema, porque temía no hacerlo bien. A Taichi le hubiera gustado decirle que cada vez que hacía algo de corazón todo parecía salir a la perfección, que era mejor de lo que ella misma creía.

Aunque a veces lo desesperaba, todo sea dicho.

Porque Mimi podía ser superficial y caprichosa cuando quería.

Lo demostró en un castillo remoto, vestida de princesa y capaz de encerrarlo en una celda con Jou y los digimons. Dispuesta a no ayudar, porque le gustaba que le dieran todo lo que quisiera, porque había nacido para mandar. ¡Y él que había ido a buscarla! Durante mucho rato se arrepintió, le hubiera gustado dejarla para el final y que otro hubiera tenido que lidiar con ella.

Mimi, cuando quería, podía ser insufrible.

Pero, también, podía demostrar el gran corazón que tenía. Porque de errores se aprende y Tai nunca juzgó que los demás se equivocaran, decía que esa era la sal de la vida.

Cuando los liberó y cantó, con esa voz capaz de traer a la vida a quien llevaba años dormido, Taichi apenas pudo contener la sonrisa. Supo que si algún día necesitaba despertar… ella cantaría para él y lo traería de vuelta.

 **~ · ~**

Desde entonces no pudo dejar de verla como una princesa.

Empezó a llamarla así, a ayudarla a bajar de los sitios, a vigilarla si creía que se podía perder. Sonreía más al mirarla, porque siempre tenía la canción de Mimi en la cabeza.

Reía con ella, también, generalmente a costa de Yamato. Era muy divertido ver lo colorado que se ponía cuando hacían insinuaciones que no le gustaban.

Y esa complicidad crecía y crecía.

También los problemas y la preocupación. La búsqueda del octavo niño los llevó por lugares distintos y los secuaces de Myotismon capturaron a Mimi, pero su emblema fue lo bastante fuerte como para despertarla.

Cuando la vio, Tai sintió que un peso en su pecho desaparecía. Se desinfló e infló, aliviado de que la princesa del sombrero rosa estuviera bien. Aunque sin sombrero, ese día.

Y mejor se sintió cuando ella, montados sobre Greymon, se abrazó a él.

Por un pequeñísimo instante, tuvo una imagen en la cabeza. Se vio a sí mismo, con Mimi agarrada a su espalda y recorriendo el Mundo Digital entre risas, rayos de sol y digimons amigos.

Fue una sensación muy agradable.

 **~ · ~**

No comprendía del todo el emblema de la inocencia. Lo intentaba, pero no sabía qué significaba. ¿Sinceridad incluso cuando no se debe? ¿Ignorancia? ¿Ser infantil? Taichi no creía que en eso se resumiera la verdadera esencia de Mimi.

Cuando retomaron sus aventuras, porque nuevos enemigos controlaban ese otro mundo que tanto habían aprendido a querer, lo comprendió.

Fue en el momento en que ella lloró, pidiendo que se acabaran las peleas, que no muriera nadie más.

Mimi no comprendía la maldad del mundo. Era tan dulce e inocente como para creer más en la bondad. Y ver que se equivocaba… la destrozaba.

Le dolió dejarla atrás. Le dolió que Jou la protegiera en lugar de hacerlo él. Pero tenía un mundo que salvar y una hermana pequeña a la que quería dar un lugar mejor para vivir.

Por eso se fue. Sabiendo que Mimi tenía un corazón demasiado puro como para seguir viendo dolor. No podía obligarla a seguir, la princesa era demasiado delicada y se negaba a arriesgarse a que se rompiera. Solo esperaba que estuviera a salvo.

Taichi se encargaría de que esos grandes ojos no volvieran a llorar con tanto dolor. Haría que el bien triunfara. Y así ella volvería a sonreír.

 **~ · ~**

Mimi se encargó de sorprenderlo una vez más, cuando llegó para la batalla final. Ella sola llevó todo un ejército de aliados hacia la guarida de Piedmon. Y después luchó como todos los demás, unió su emblema al resto, sonrió cuando ganaron… y lloró cuando se marcharon.

Durante años y años, cada vez que alguien nombraba a Mimi o cada vez que la veía, en su cabeza aparecía esa niña del sombrero rosa a la que el viento se lo robaba, con una sonrisa y lágrimas mientras se despedían de sus digimons.

Siguió con esa imagen cuando recibía postales de ella, cuando tuvo que verla partir al otro lado del mundo, cuando volvió con el pelo rosa lleno de estrellas… Y, a pesar del peligro y preocupación que pasaron por culpa de Kokomon, agradecía haber estado en aquella extraña dimensión que los hacía decrecer. Porque pudo ver en persona a Mimi tan pequeña como la recordaba de sus primeras aventuras, con su sombrero rosa, mirándolo con la misma inocencia.

Daba igual el tiempo que pasase, que ella decidiera decorarse el pelo con una diadema y su cuerpo claramente se desarrollara. Taichi siempre vería en ella a la princesa de su infancia. Más atractiva y atrayente, más madura, pero igual de inocente.

Y eso le hacía sonreír.

.

* * *

Bueno, YAX28, espero que con este pequeño detalle haya podido sacarte sonrisas y hacerte sentir especial, ¡disfruta mucho de tu día! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :)

Es casi lo primero Michi que escribo, prácticamente es un esbozo pero tenía ganas de recopilar todos los pequeños detalles de ellos en la serie y ver lo que podría ser el inicio de mucho más.


End file.
